1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformable furniture and more particularly pertains to a new entertaining system for entertaining guests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transformable furniture is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,306 describes a device that is transformable between a chair , a table, a bar and an ironing board. Another type of transformable furniture is U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,378 having a pool table that is convertible into a dining table. U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,316 has a combination dining and billiard table for allow a user to dine on the table and then play pool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,758 has a convertible table for playing games. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,655 has a convertible game table assembly for converting between a table, a gaming table and a pool table. U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,099 has a table that is convertible for playing games and bumper pool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing guests to play a game of pinball.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a buffet assembly that is convertible into pinball machine and a separate dart game.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new entertaining system that allows a user to entertain a plurality of guests.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a buffet assembly comprising a main member and a plurality of drawers. Each of the drawers is extendable into the main member whereby each of the drawers is designed for storing items for entertaining guests. The main member of the buffet assembly is designed for supporting food items to be served to the guests. A cabinet member comprises a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space. The cabinet member comprises at least one shelf portion being coupled to the perimeter wall in the interior space of the cabinet member. The shelf portion is designed for supporting tableware whereby the tableware is stored in the interior space of the cabinet member when food items are not being served. A table assembly comprises a top member and a plurality of leg members. Each of the leg members downwardly extend from the top member whereby the leg members are designed for engaging a support surface for supporting the top member above the support surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.